The Playlist
by Bubbles745
Summary: "I'm in love with you." "I think we should break up." When everything Sakura knew was tossed up in the air chaos insues. Of cliques, flings, battles, blogs, facebook, texts, converse, Starbucks, love, hate and everything in between. Welcome to highschool!
1. Kiss Me  Newfound Glory

Hey guys, I'm not dead! Sorry about deleting everything, but I really wasn't happy with anything and my writing style's changed too much to keep going with what I had written.

I _**am**_ working on lots of new stories, some oneshots and multi chapters.

So, without further ado, The Playlist.

.

.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

.

.

NeonSplash (i3converse's blog) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Location: The Mirror! (blows air kisses)

Mood: Ecstatic, nervous, jumpy... Like a sock in the dryer!

Music: Kiss Me (cover) by New Found Glory (OUR song!)

Hey bloggers

So I'm pretty SUPER excited right now; the boyfriend is taking me out for dinner! I'm really psyched that we're going out to do something together again. Things have been kind of strange lately, with Itachi and the guys being total asses about me and Sasuke being together. It's good that things are going back to normal!

I've decided that tonight is going to be THE night. Thats right boys and babes, I'm gonna say it! SHANNARO! And I'm absolutely not going to chicken out like I do every time I try to say it! Nuh uh! Tonight's the night!

And Ino's even helping me get ready (all the other girls were on conference call so we could decide what I'm going to wear together because HELLO? *points at self* I'm a girl. This is what we do ;P) ANYWHATEVER, speaking of getting ready, INO (the amazing super pig that still can't fly) is screeching for moi!

Donc, I bid you all peace out! Keep on keepin' on!

XO

she who is unbelievably ecstatic and ready to say the words!

aka

-Saki

.

.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

.

.

It was the night before my birthday, and I couldn't help but be extremely excited. My boyfriend, Sasuke, had planned a surprise date for us, telling me nothing but "Dress up.", with a signature smirk.

We'd been a little strained lately, because some of the guys, especially Itachi, had been bothering us about breaking up, even coming up to me and outright telling me to end things with him. Not surprisingly, Itachi had gotten slapped for that one (what happened to the brother from another mother I used to know and ADORE?).

Still though, it was a relief to know that things were going back to the way they used to.

"So Forehead, you're _really_ telling him tonight?" One of my best friends, Yamanaka Ino, asked with a grin.

"Yeah, I _really_ am! I'm so nervous!" I told her with a giggle.

Ino had come over to help me get ready for my date. She'd picked out a midnight blue halter top with silver sparkles scattered around, along with a black A-line pencil skirt that ended at my knee. I was wearing pale gold eyeshadow, with a lighter highlight along my brow line and in my eye crease. A thin line of liquid black eyeliner, a sweep of black mascara, and a dab of clear lip gloss later, Ino pronounced me ready.

"Aw Saki! I'd better be your maid of honor for this!" Ino beamed.

Just as I opened my mouth to tell her how fabulously talented she was (even though in hindsight it wouldn't have helped with her ego), the doorbell rang.

"Of course, Sasuke-kun is _never_ fashionably late." I said with a wry grin.

Ino laughed, wished me luck, and left.

I took a deep breath, walked downstairs, and opened the door.

.

.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

.

.

Tonight was the night.

"I still can't believe you're doing this man." My self-proclaimed 'best friend', Uzumaki Naruto, told me for what felt like the hundredth time.

"Dobe, I _know_ what I'm doing." I replied through gritted teeth, wondering for the billionth time what he was doing here.

"But Sasuke, you're going to mess up the group! Everything'll be awkward!"

Naruto had been abandoned as a baby, and was raised in an orphanage, so it was understandable that he viewed his friends as 'family'. He was extremely protective of our little group, and I was surprised he hadn't had a giant fit yet.

"Naruto, _relax_. We're stronger than that."

The blonde shot me a sceptical look, but didn't say anything.

"Whatever teme, but if you hurt her…" he trailed off, remembering what exactly I was going to do, and rephrased.

"If you make her cry, you will regret it." He glared at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Yare, yare dobe."

"Whatever teme, good luck."

"Hn." I nodded and walked out to my silver Mercedes McLaren Mini SLR Concept.

I put the car in reverse and backed out of the driveway.

Just as I was about to hit the gas, Naruto called out.

"Sasuke!" My eyes flicked over to him. "…She's one of my best friends, and we both know that she's never going to forget this. Just… make sure that this is what you want, 'cause Sasuke, you're about to throw all of our lives out of whack. So you'd better be serious about this, because even if you do have regrets afterwards, I don't think Sakura-chan… or me… or, well, any of us… will give you a second chance to fix this."

My eyes met Naruto's sapphires for a long moment. I nodded, and floored it.

I pulled up to the side of the road and turned off the car. I sat there for a minute, just thinking, and knowing I would probably regret this.

"C'mon Sasuke," I told myself. "Man up."

I took a deep breath, walked to Sakura's door, and rang the doorbell.

-8-

The door opened, and Sasuke felt his breath go out in a whoosh. Sakura looked _gorgeous_. Her hair was slightly curled so that it came down in waves, her eyes were shimmering with a pale eyeshadow and her lips glossed lightly.

'I can't believe I'm doing this' Sasuke thought to himself.

"…You look great Saki." He muttered quietly.

His girlfriend beamed up at him, and Sasuke was sure that she glowed.

"Thanks Sasuke-kun, you don't look so bad yourself!"

"Hn." He offered her his arm. "Ready?"

Sakura grinned and took his arm. "Always."

Sasuke walked Sakura around to her side and opened the car door.

"And who says chivalry is dead?" Sakura asked with a grin.

"…" Sasuke didn't reply.

Sasuke quickly started the car.

'_Why's he so depressed?_' Inner Sakura wailed. '_This is supposed to be the most romantic date ever!_'

**'I don't know! Did I do something wrong?'**

'_WELL,_' said Inner, taking a deep breath.

**'Forget I asked!'**

_'Turn on the radio, maybe he'll loosen up with some music. The two of you ARE obsessed.'_

**'Great idea!'**

Sakura grinned and reached out to turn on the radio.

"And that was Train's Hey Soul Sister. Next up; Kiss Me by Newfound Glory."

'_It's our song!'_

_._

.

**_Kiss me out of the bearded barley_**

**_Nightly, beside the green, green grass_**

**_Swing, swing, swing the spinning step_**

**_I'll wear those shoes and you will wear that dress_**

.

.

Sasuke winced. _OF COURSE_ it was their song. He reached out to turn off the radio just as the song picked up, and froze, allowing his hand to slide back onto the gear shift.

.

.

**_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight_**

**_Lead me out on the moonlit floor_**

**_Lift your open hand_**

**_Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance_**

**_Silver moon's sparkling_**

**_So kiss me_**

.

.

Sakura noticed Sasuke`s hand on the gearshift, and place her hand over his. Sasuke jumped slightly, and went rigid. Sakura didn't notice.

.

.

_**Kiss me down by the broken tree house**_

_**Swing me upon its hanging tire**_

_**Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat**_

_**We'll take the trail marked on your father's map**_

.

.

Sasuke slowly allowed himself to relax, ignoring his inner voice.

'**Sasuke! Don't do it, don't do it, you're only setting yourself up for heartbreak! Turn off the radio! SASUKE!**' Somewhere deep in Sasuke's mind, his voice of reason screeched at him.

.

.

_**Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight**_

_**Lead me out on the moonlit floor**_

_**Lift your open hand**_

_**Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance**_

_**Silver moon's sparkling**_

_**So kiss me**_

.

.

Sasuke smiled softly as old memories came back to him. The first time he'd asked her out, he'd requested this song on their favorite station, asking them to dedicate it to Sakura, and tell her Sasuke was crazy about her.

.

.

_**Kiss me beneath the milky twilight**_

.

.

It had played on their first date, and Sasuke remembered asking her to dance to it with him, the way her eyes had sparkled in the moonlight of the park, the way they'd spun around and ignored everything else.

.

.

_**Lead me out on the moonlit floor**_

_**Lift your open hand**_

_**Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance**_

.

.

Sakura remembered the first time they'd kissed. At Naruto's birthday party, someone had requested their song, and the two of them had danced, and twirled around and around until somehow they ended up kissing.

.

.

**_Silver moon's sparkling_**

.

.

Impulsively, Sakura leaned into Sasuke.

.

.

_**So kiss me**_

.

.

Sasuke allowed the car to drift to a stop, and turned to face Sakura.

.

.

**_So kiss me_**

.

.

Sasuke bent his neck slowly, staring right into her mesmerising emerald eyes.

.

.

_**So kiss me**_

.

.

The two of them stopped an inch from each other, and their eyes met. They stared at each other for a long second, and Sakura leaned forward, closing her eyes.

.

.

**_So kiss me_**

.

.

Sasuke's hand snapped out and turned off the radio, pulling away from what would have been a very intimate embrace.

"We're here Sakura." Sasuke told her, refusing to meet her eyes. Sakura just looked at him for a minute, confusion and hurt dancing in her eyes.

"Come on Sakura." He told her.

Sakura slowly got out of the car, and Sasuke locked the doors, turning to lead Sakura through the doors of an expensive restaurant called Chez Glace. He walked right up to the man at the desk, informing him in a cool voice that the reservation for two under Uchiha had arrived.

.

.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

.

.

"Of course sir, madam. May I take your coat?" I smiled and allowed him to pull the long white coat from my arms.

"Karin will lead you to your table. Karin?"

A girl with shocking red hair and black framed glasses came to the front desk, paused as she saw Sasuke, and licked her lips. The maître d' cleared his throat and gestured to the _two_ of us. She allowed her eyes to quickly flick over to me, and deflated slightly.

"Right this way." She said, batting her eyes flirtatiously at Sasuke.

Inwardly I rolled my eyes, but my face only held a small smile of amusement.

Karin lead us to a pristine looking glass table with a thin crystal vase holding a single white rose. She leaned over our table to hand Sasuke and I our menus, and made sure to give Sasuke a good luck at her cleavage.

'_Let me at that bitch!_' Inner roared, '_SHANNARO!'_

"Can I get you anything else?" she asked Sasuke.

"No, I think that will be _quite_ enough." I told her, shooting an annoyed look at my silent boyfriend.

She looked at me, surprised, as if she had forgotten I was there. I smirked.

"Thank you." I told her with a very clear unspoken meaning. (Okay, you can LEAVE now)

'_That's right bitch, don't mess with us!_' Inner cheered.

Karin hmphed and left us to ourselves.

"So…" I said, turning a teasing grin on Sasuke, "Come here often?"

"Actually… Saki, there's something I need to tell you." He sounded almost... hesitant?

"Really? Well, believe it or not, I have something to tell you too." (Time to swallow my fear, this is it!)

The two of us stared at each other for a while.

"You first." We both said in unison. Sasuke took a deep breath.

"Sakura, we've been together for a long time and now there's something that's come up and is really starting to bother me."

"I know _exactly_ what you're talking about Sasuke, it's just so hard to bring up."

"I'm glad you understand."

"Sasuke?"

"Sakura?"

"I'm in love with you."

"I think we should break up."

…Well, _crap_.

.

.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

.

.

Well, that's it for chapter one. I'm going to try to update every two weeks or every month, I'm not sure yet.

Thanks so much for reading you guys.

To all my old readers; I'm really sorry I took everything down, but I wasn't satisfied with it, and it wasn't fair to you guys to let you read something that didn't have it's author's full support. I love you guys!

**_UPDATE (08-04-11): So I went through this and fixed a bunch of problems with the story (MAJOR thank you to MYinnerNINJA for spotting something I'd forgotten and for inspiring me to re-do this chapter) I really hope you like the changes!)_**

Review!

xoxo,

Love,

-Bubbles


	2. Here Without You  3 Doors Down

Wow, you guys are AWESOME! Thanks for reading and reviewing, sorry the update took a million years, but unfortunately I do have this thing called a life ;P

.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_._

RECAP:

"_Actually… Saki, there's something I need to tell you."_

_"Really? Well, believe it or not, I have something to tell you too."_

_The two of us stared at each other for a while._

_"You first." We both said in unison._

_Sasuke took a deep breath._

_"Sakura, we've been together for a long time and now there's something that's come up and is really starting to bother me."_

_"I know exactly what you're talking about Sasuke, it's just so hard to bring up."_

_"I'm glad you understand."_

_"Sasuke?"_

_"Sakura?"_

_"I'm in love with you."_

_"I think we should break up."_

…_Well, crap._

.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

.

NeonSplash (i3converse's blog)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Location_: My room

_Mood_: So down I'm underground

_Music_: Here Without You by 3 Doors Down

Hey bloggers

So, guess who's alone on her birthday? That's right, little miss pathetic right over here is kicking it solo. Well, except for Puddles and my white hot chocolate (Starbucks = love). Oh, and of course the ever present laptop. Now I know for the past couple of months a bunch of you have been telling me that my boyfriend, Mr. Tall Dark and Dreamy himself, was too good to be true. Well guess what cynics? You were right. Make room for me on the "Love Stinks" side of the world, because I am done with that.

So, last night, (_THE_ night for those who remember) the one where I was finally going to drop the L word, the one I've been freaking out about for the past 2 months, the one that was supposed to be life changing? Yeah, well it flopped.

We went out to this really romantic restaurant and almost had a moment in the car on the way, but whatshisface pulled away. _THAT_ my friends, should have been my first clue.

So we get to the table and we get this red headed skank of a waitress trying to give _MY boyfriend_… _ex_-boyfriend… this come hither look. (You know, lean in, flash cleavage, bat eyelashes, etc etc etc.) He didn't even care. I mean, he doesn't normally care about fans but he didn't even seem to notice her! He was lost in his little world all by himself.

We didn't even get appetizers before he let me know (quite bluntly, isn't he always?) that he wanted to break up. ON THE NIGHT. BEFORE. MY BIRTHDAY.

Excuse me while I go curl up in my emo corner. Keep on keepin' on...

XO

she who feels like a princeless cinderella

aka

-Saki

.

.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

.

.

"…Wait… _what_!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"I think I should go now." I muttered, standing up and heading to the door where the maître d' had my coat waiting along with a sympathetic look. I thanked him quickly, took my coat, and headed out the door.

"Sakura, wait!" I heard from behind me. I kept walking. A hand grabbed my wrist and pulled me around, and there he was.

"You… love me?" Sasuke asked, looking shocked.

"What does it matter now Sasuke-k-… Sasuke?" I replied softly, trying my best not to look at him. I pulled my wrist from his grasp, turned on my heel and walking as fast as I could in whatever direction was farthest from him and forcing myself not to look back. As soon as I turned the corner, I broke into a run, pulling my cell phone out of my purse as I did.

"Hello, Ino? I need a pickup."

"You mean he didn't drive you home? When I find him-"

"Ino, can you just come pick me up? Please?" And maybe it was the way I said it, but right away she fell silent.

"Where are you?" I rattled off an address, and she promised to be there within minutes.

I leaned against a brick wall and tried my best not to cry. Not even two minutes later, Ino showed up in her bright blue camero. She threw the door open, took one look at me, and wrapped her arms around me in a hug.

"Ino, I thought he-"

"Shhh, it's okay, let it out."

And I did. I stood there on that street for what could have been minutes or hours, hugging Ino for all I was worth and finding comfort in her flowery perfume. I dimly remember her navigating me into the front seat of her car, but nothing after that.

.

.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

.

.

I woke up the next morning to the smell of warm peppermint tea (Yamanaka-san's specialty) and realised right away that I was on the second bed in Ino's room (her parents decided to get one after all the trouble Tenten, Hinata and I went through lugging our sleeping bags upstairs).

"Hey Saki." Ino said, dressed and ready to go in a blue off the shoulder short sleeve shirt and cargo shorts to her knees and holding out a gray mug filled with the drink that woke me up in the first place. I sat up and took it from her.

"Thanks Ino." I said, giving her a soft smile. She just grinned in return.

"How long have I been sleeping?" I asked, since she was already dressed.

"Well it's 1:00 now, so a good while. We let you sleep though, you looked like you needed it." I looked around the room and noticed that Tenten and Hinata were there too. Ino saw me looking around.

"I called an emergency girls' night… Temari was on the phone but had to go. She said she'll call soon. I figured it was appropriate." She explained.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Asked Hinata softly.

"We're here for you." Tenten said with a comforting smile. "Also, I'd like to know the reason WHY I'm about to beat that idiot of an Uchiha to a pulp."

I took a deep breath and told them everything.

"HE DID WHAT?" Ino and Tenten's enraged voices sounded in unison.

"I can't believe he would have the nerve to do that!" Ino continued.

"What a JERK!" Tenten snapped.

"AND TO THINK, HE JUST DUMPED YOU WITH _NO REASON_!" Ino roared.

Hearing it all over again only made it hurt more. I wrapped my arms around myself and focused on not crying. Hinata wrapped her arms around me in a sisterly way and reassured me that it would be okay.

"Knock it off you two, now's not the time." Hinata said, looking at Ino and Tenten who were still fuming.

"Aww Sak, I'm so sorry." Tenten murmured softly, wrapping her arms around me as well.

"You poor thing." Ino said quietly, hugging me too.

We all just sat there in each other's arms for a couple minutes, until I didn't feel like I would self combust anymore. I pulled away.

"Thanks guys." I said, smiling warmly.

"No prob babe, it's what we're here for." Said Tenten with a grin.

And while I didn't feel like I could take on the world,I had my friends all around me and for the first time since the date, I felt safe.

.

.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

.

.

That's it for chapter 2! Not very much action yet, but we'll get there!

Review!

XO.

-Bubbles


	3. Tonight Tonight  Hot Chelle Rae

CHAPTER THREE IS HERE! ENJOY!

.

.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

.

.

_RECAP:_

_We all just sat there in each other's arms for a couple minutes, until I didn`t feel like I would self combust anymore. I pulled away._

_"Thanks guys." I said, smiling warmly._

_"No prob babe, it's what we're here for." Said Tenten with a grin._

_And while I didn't feel like I could take on the world,I had my friends all around me and for the first time since the date, I felt safe._

.

.

.

.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

.

.

NeonSplash (i3converse's blog) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Location: OUR NEW APARTMENT!

Mood: EXCLAMATION POINT WORTHY!

Music: Tonight Tonight by Hot Chelle Rae (!)

Hey Bloggers!

Happy fothermucking summer! Sorry I've been out of commission for the past couple months, but I had freaking IMPORTANT stuff to do. Yeah, that's right, not just important, FREAKING important.

So, just to catch you guys up, the end of the school year went by in a blur. The girls and I were _alwaysalwaysalways_ together. We watched from the background while everything flew by; me getting the new IPhone (IN WHITE!) for my birthday, Ino's parents leaving for the States to set up business there (JERKS, leaving Ino all alone), Tenten TAKING MY LAST NAME, I'm so honoured :D, TEMARIIIIII (aka that bitch ((that we lurveeeee)) who left us for Sand at the beginning of the year on a super exclusive transfer opportunity) transferring back from Suna!, Tenten and I teaching Hanabi how to board (cus we cool like that), Hinata (_**finally**_) getting fed up with her complete ass of a father and moving out with her little sis, and the six of us MOVING INTO A CONDO TOGETHER! (WE SO EXCITED!)

The 'rents always told me that they would give me the down payment on a house when I wanted to move out, and when I heard that Hina-chan and Hanabi (aka Mini-MOI) would need a place to land I was like IT'S A SIGN! So a few weeks ago I went house shopping. …House shopping… Wouldn't it be epic if you could just go into a store and BUY A HOUSE, IN THE STORE? HELLO, GOOD PEOPLE OF WALMART! I WOULD LIKE TO BUY THIS HOUSE! Important things to think about for when my (TOP SECRET, SHHHHHH) plans to RULE THE WORLD happen.

ANYWHATEVER, I found this (_**gorgeousgorgeousgorgeous!**_) 2 story condo (6th and 7th floor babes!) with HUGE floor to ceiling windows, pale wood floors, an AMAZING gourmet kitchen with stainless steel and marble (that we`re going to have to learn how to use WITHOUT burning the kitchen down INO-PIG -.-"). It has a big sunken living room and a study and a powder room (as Ino INSISTS I call it because apparently it sounds classy. WHATEVER.).

So you go up this (twirlytwirlytwirly) spiral staircase, and get to the top floor. The top floor has 4 bedrooms and 3 bathrooms. Well, sort of 4 bedrooms, it's more like 3.5 cus two bedrooms have double doors between each other that you can open to make one room. I'll be rooming with Tennie and Ino'll be with Hina and 'Mari. Hanabi'll get her own room cus she's younger and is gonna need the sleep.

The rest of the year wasn't all good though. Sasuke started dating Karin. For those of you that remember, she's the red headed skank from the restaurant. Turns out she goes to our school. Joy. -.-" We all just did our best to avoid her, because that THING brings trouble. OH, the stories I could tell. But I'll save that for another post ;P. Naruto's avoiding me, which means so are the rest of the guys. It sucks, and I have no idea why.

Hmmm, what else? I'm still single, but I'm a little more comfortable about it (RIDING SOLO!).

So anyways, now that I've let you know I'm not dead, I better get back to unpacking and making sure the movers put my furniture where it should be because the rest of the girls will bring their stuff in a few hours and I want everything to be-NO, THAT GOES IN THE KITCHEN!- ready.

Keep on keeping on!

she who abuses caps lock and owns a condo,

aka

Saki

.

.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

.

.

Sakura let out a sigh of relief when the movers set down the last box and left. Flopping down on the couch (that had yet to find a good spot), she grinned and waited for the second team of idiotic movers to come up- by which of course she meant her friends.

"FOREHEAD-GIRL!" came a loud voice from behind the door, which was quickly followed by several fists banging on the poor piece of wood.

"We know you're in there!" Temari yelled.

Sakura sighed, heaved herself off the (comfycomfycomfy, oh WHY couldn't they have been late?) couch and opened the door to reveal two of her (very loud) best friends. They didn't waste a second before tackling her in a hug, squealing.

"OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD- we have our own condo!" Ino screamed sounding super excited. Sakura silently apologised to anyone within hearing distance.

"Ino! BREATHE!" exclaimed Temari looking amused. "So which room is ours Sak?"

"Right this way ladies, and prepare to be impressed." Sakura led them up the staircase and opened the second door to the left, revealing a big room with three beds. Ino and Temari gasped.

One of the beds was pressed to the wall that the door was on, tucked into the corner with lavender bedding and tons of patterned pillows. There was a desk close to the bed made of glass with a sewing machine. There were clouds painted around that part of the room.

On another wall there was a bed with bright yellow bedding and bright, modern flower printed pillows in a variety of spring colours. There was a large vanity near the bed and flowers with vines and leaves painted around the two.

The third bed was on the last wall, near a window. It was made with a red duvet and had orange and red cushions. Next to it was a large bookshelf, and there were framed fans on the wall next to it. The room was painted a soft gray, and there were 3 doors, one leading to an ensuite, one to a walk in closet that the three girls would share, and a set of double French doors leading to the other side of the room. Each bed had a nightstand, a lamp, and an alarm clock.

"So, what do you think?" asked Sakura, beaming at their shocked expressions.

"Wha… How… Huh?" asked Ino, seeming confused.

"Aunt Tsunade kicked in for décor." Sakura said with a grin. "I wanted to surprise you two."

"I love it!" exclaimed Temari. "Just so we're clear though, the red one IS mine?"

"Hahaha, yup, you got it!" Sakura chimed back.

Ino and Temari each jumped onto their respective beds (Ino yellow, and Temari red), and the doorbell rang again.

"Be right back guys!" called Sakura, running down the stairs to get the door. She opened it and was greeted by Tenten, Hinata, Hanabi and an assortment of boxes. She quickly showed Hinata the room she would share with Ino and Temari, told Tenten to stay put, and led Hanabi to the first door on the right of the stairs.

Behind the door was a pale blue room with a queen sized bed made up with cream sheets and white pillows. There was a pale wooden desk and a nightstand with a lamp and alarm clock. The closet was a good size, not a walk in but big enough for all of Hanabi's clothes.

"Sakura-nee-chan, it's perfect! Thank you thank you thank you!" yelled Hanabi, grabbing Sakura in a hug.

"You're welcome Hanabi-chan, enjoy. Dinner's at 6:30!" Sakura replied, leaving the room.

She returned to Tenten, and lead her to the third door on the left. The room was the same pale grey as the other room, and had the same white crown molding as the rest of the house. It also had a walk in closet and ensuite. Tenten's bed was on the side of the room closest to the door and was made with forest green sheets and dark brown and pale green leaf patterned pillows. She had a dart board and a painting easel near her bed, with a bunch of old ninja weapons such as katanas and shuriken gleaming from their frame on the wall.

Sakura's bed was made with dark grey sheets. She had many pillows on her bed in a variety of bold patterns and fabrics (lightning bolts, checkered, striped, spotted, etc) in neon pink, orange, green, yellow, purple, and blue. She had a glass desk where her laptop sat along with her sketchpad and drawing supplies. Her sound system in the corner was hooked up to one of her 3 iPods, and blasting summer music. Music note wall graphics were pasted around her bed, and Puddles' soft black and white bed was underneath her desk.

"Whoa Sak, you really outdid yourself." Tenten said, whistling softly.

"So you like it then?" her friend replied with a cheeky grin. Tenten shook her head.

"Love it?" Tenten nodded, falling back onto her bed with a dreamy smile on her face.

"This is the first time in a really long time I've felt like I was home, you know?" Tenten murmured through a pillow.

"Yeah, I know Ten," Sakura replied. "But you're safe here."

"Is it weird of me to say that I'll have to see it to believe it?"

"Not at all Tennie, after what that bastard put you through it's normal."

"Us, normal? There's a thought!" Tenten exclaimed, bursting into laughter.

.

.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

.

.

A few hours later all the girls were more or less unpacked, and absolutely starving. Hinata and Sakura threw together a quick ravioli and called everyone down for dinner. After dinner Sakura raised her glass.

"To us, for conquering all of the shit that tried to keep us from getting here, and to our kick ass condo."

"To us!" exclaimed the rest of the girls, laughing and clinking glasses. They cleared the table quickly and sat down in the living room to decide what to do next. Hanabi wanted to go to a friend's house.

"Well, I may own the place but this isn't my call, because Hinata IS your actual sister. What do you think Hina? I'll stand by your decision." Sakura said, looking at Hinata. Hanabi turned to look at Hinata as well.

"I guess it's fine as long as you're back before ten and keep your cell on you at all times." Hinata said thoughtfully.

"Aww, c'mon. Ten? Twelve!" Hanabi argued.

"Ten-thirty." Hinata bartered.

"Eleven-thirty!" Hanabi exclaimed back.

"Eleven and not a second later. Take it or leave it!" Hinata said triumphantly. Hanabi looked thoughtful for a second.

"Done!" she exclaimed with a grin, hugging her sister before grabbing her purse and running out the door.

"Well, now that she's gone, I have an idea." Ino said with a wide grin.

"Do I even want to know?" asked Temari looking worried.

"Clubbing!" Ino squealed.

"That would be a no." Tenten answered Temari.

"Cl-clubbing? But we're under-age!" Hinata exclaimed, shocked.

"We _do_ still have those fake ID's from last year…" Sakura started thoughtfully.

"Sakura, don't be ridiculous!" Temari snapped.

"C'mon 'Mari, we all know you can hold your alcohol. You told us _all_ _about_ those clubs in Suna." Ino said persuasively.

"That's because the legal drinking age in Sand is younger than Leaf!" Temari protested, even though she looked like she was considering it.

"Well, I`m in!" said Tenten. At the weird looks she got from Temari and Hinata, she exclaimed

"What? It's been way too long since I've been out dancing!"

"Ok, so that's three yesses, Temari? You in?" Ino asked. Temari sighed.

"Yeah, I'm in. How 'bout you Hina?"

"Well… I guess you're all going to need somebody to bail you out if you get into trouble. I'll come, but I won't drink!" Hinata decided.

"YES!" cheered Ino "This is going to be AWESOME! Everybody get ready and meet back in half an hour, we'll take Hinata's car."

.

.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

.

.

They ended up meeting an hour later, because Ino hogged one of the bathrooms. They were all dressed up for the club. Temari had her hair down and was wearing a midnight blue strapless dress with an empire waist that ended three quarters of the way down her thigh. She wore dark silver smoky eye shadow, black mascara and clear lip gloss.

Ino's hair was up in it's usual ponytail, and she wore a deep plum coloured halter that stopped at mid-thigh. She wore black eye shadow and liner, and lip gloss.

Tenten was wearing an orange-reddish short sleeve wrap dress that ended at her knee, with her hair down (at Ino's insistence) and no make-up.

Sakura wore a pale yellow A-line dress that stopped mid-thigh, black eyeliner and mascara, and more clear lip gloss.

Hinata wore a red trumpet style dress that went to her knees and had ruffles at the end. She wore pale pink eye shadow, clear mascara and lip gloss, and left her hair down.

Ino snapped a few quick pics of them ("For Facebook!") and then they jumped in the car and headed to Dynamite, one of the more popular clubs in town.

.

.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

.

.

They flashed their (fake) ID's and some major smiles, and the bouncer let them by. Inside the club it was dark and cozy. Music was pounding and the dance floor was full. Temari quickly headed to the bar to get them all (except Hinata) drinks. She returned with 2 sex on the beaches, an apple martini and a rum and coke, handing them out to their respective owners.

"Drink up ladies, on the house!" She exclaimed with a mischievous grin, taking a sip of her rum and coke.

"How'd you manage that?" Sakura asked, glancing over the top of her martini glass.

"A smile here, a wink there, you'd be surprised what you pick up in Suna." Said Temari, smirking. Sakura laughed.

"Anyone else up for dancing?" Tenten asked, eyeing the dance floor and the (smoking hot) DJ.

"Oooh Tenten, got your eye on someone?" asked Ino, raising an eyebrow.

"Actually, I was thinking for Saki." Tenten replied, glancing at her pink haired friend who was chatting with Hinata.

"Hmmm…" Ino scrutinised the guy, checking out his brown hair, muscular build and red (tattoos? make-up?) in the form of upside down triangles on his cheeks. "Well, he's YUMMY, and definitely her type. Good call Ten, Sak needs to move on from… you know."

"Yeah, seriously. I'll bring her out dancing, you get his attention on us." Tenten said with a wink and a grin.

"You got it!" Ino said, saluting mockingly and disappearing into the crowd of dancers.

"Sak! Come on, this is our song!" exclaimed Tenten as Party Rock Anthem by LMFAO ended and Give Me Everything by Pitbull started. She grabbed Sakura's hand and pulled her out onto the dance floor. Sakura threw back her head and laughed, rocking out and singing along loudly with Tenten.

"Grab somebody sexy tell 'em HEY!" she exclaimed with Tenten, a grin a mile wide on her face.

.

.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

.

.

Meanwhile, Ino walked up to the DJ booth.

"Hey there." She said flirtatiously to the guy playing music. "What's your name?" The guy looked up and smirked, showing off his fang like canines.

"That depends who's asking." He replied in a deep voice.

"I'm Ino." said Ino with a giggle "But I'm not asking for me."

"I'm Kiba. Then why are you asking?" Kiba asked, looking amused.

"Oh, I just thought you and my friend would be cute together." Ino said casually.

"Ah, so that's it. Sorry Ino-san but I'm not into blind dates." he replied.

"Call me Ino. And who said anything about a blind date?" Ino asked, tilting her head at Sakura, who was grinding with Tenten on the dance floor.

"The one with the pink hair? That's Sakura. Is your answer still a 'no'?" Ino asked with a smirk.

"Ino, I think you and I could be great friends." Kiba said with a grin, calling a buddy to fill in for him before heading onto the dance floor to meet Sakura. Ino grinned.

"Forehead, never say I don't do anything for you."

.

.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

.

.

Back on the floor, Tenten saw Kiba coming and slipped away from Sakura. Kiba stepped in smoothly and took her place, dancing beside Sakura, who looked up in surprise.

"Hey." He said with a grin. "I'm Kiba."

"I'm Sakura." She replied. "And I think you just chased off my dance partner."

"Did I now? I'm sorry. Can I make it up to you by buying you a drink?"

"I'm still set actually." She said, holding up her apple martini and turning to leave.

"Wait," said Kiba, turning her around. "Don't let me mess up your fun, you looked pretty good out there." He offered her a sincere smile. Sakura looked thoughtful.

"Alright then, one drink." Kiba smirked and led the way to the bar, ordering her a pomegranate vodka.

"Mmmm." said Sakura, impressed. "You have great taste. Do you buy women drinks often?" she asked teasingly.

"Nope, actually, I DJ here." He replied looking amused.

"DJ huh? And how did you know that was what you wanted to do?" Sakura asked, looking interested.

"Music has always spoken to me. I like the idea of taking something someone's heard a million times and making it different. Surprising them, you know?"

"Actually, yeah." Sakura said, looking shocked.

"You sound surprised." he noticed with a chuckle.

"I am a little. I thought you were just some slime ball trying to pick up chicks, but from what you tell me, we think of music almost the same way. But I'm not sure yet."

"Oh yeah? That sounds like a challenge to me." said Kiba with a smirk.

"Are you up for it?" she asked, eyes twinkling.

"Lay it on me." said Kiba with a cocky smirk.

"Aren't we confident? Play a song that I love." she challenged.

"I just met you." he rebutted.

"If you know music the way you make it sound like you do, you'll figure it out." Sakura smirked.

"This is sounding more and more like a bet to me." His smirk grew.

"Maybe it is." she replied flirtatiously.

"What do I get when I win?" Kiba asked Sakura confidently.

"What do you want?" she flipped the question back at him, taking a sip of her drink.

"If I win, you go on a date with me."

"And if I win?" she teased.

"I admit I'm a slime ball over the mike"

"Hmmm." thought Sakura "Deal." Kiba took her hand and lead her to the DJ booth, where he waved off his co-worker.

"Let's see…" said Kiba, looking closely at Sakura. "You're funny, flirty and surprisingly frank… I've got just the thing." Kiba smirked and adjusted a few dials before grabbing the mike.

"This next song is for my new buddy Sakura," he announced. "Oh, and by the way Sak, I win." Tonight Tonight by Hot Chelle Rae came on. Sakura grinned.

"This has been stuck in my head all day." She admitted.

"Does that mean I win then?" asked Kiba, raising an eyebrow.

"Hmm… I think… Yes." said Sakura with a grin. "Here's my number." They quickly swapped phone numbers, hugged and said goodbye. Sakura ran off to find the girls to ride home, and Kiba stayed there at the DJ's booth with a grin on his face.

.

.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

.

.

"And he was funny, and he made it into a bet, and we're going out next week!" Sakura finished her story in the car on the ride home.

"Aww Sak, that's awesome!" said Tenten, winking at Ino.

"Good for you Sakura, it's about time!" said Temari.

"And hey, if it doesn't go anywhere, he'd make a great summer fling!" Ino exclaimed.

"I'm very happy for you Sakura." said Hinata when the car stopped.

"Thanks guys, I'm psyched too. There's just one thing I'm worried about…" Sakura trailed off.

"What is it?" asked Temari.

"What if he's way older than me? I mean, we _did_ sneak into that club…"

"That's a good point." said Hinata, sounding concerned.

"If he is, then don't get into anything serious!" exclaimed Ino. "It doesn't have to be anything more than a summer fling!"

"Also a good point!" said Tenten cheerfully.

"Yeah… yeah, you're right guys! Thanks for cheering me up." said Sakura, sounding more confident.

"Hey, what are best friends for?" asked Temari. They arrived at their building and took the elevator upstairs. They stumbled through and re-locked the door, checked quickly on Hanabi and changed into their PJ's before saying a quick goodnight and crashing. Sakura fell asleep with a smile on her face.

.

.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

.

.

Wow, fastest and longest update yet! Anyways, I wanted to say a couple things.

-FIRST! THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU to all who reviewed, favourited and alerted me and this story. Je vous aime beaucoup! Please continue to review. The more reviews I get, the more motivated I am to update! ALSO! It hasn't been a problem yet, but flames really discourage people, so if that's what you want to write, please don't. THANKS!

-DEUXIEME! The title has changed to just "The Playlist". Personally, I like it much better. I don't think I'll change it again, but let me know what you think about the new name!

-FINALLY! I have a pretty good idea where this plot is going, but if you have an idea for a song, or the plot, review or PM me and I'll seriously consider it!

Review!

XO

-Bubbles


End file.
